Rachel Ismenor
Rachel Ismenor is the daughter of Princess Riquette from The Blue Parrot, a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Olive Fairy Book. Info Name: Rachel Ismenor Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Blue Parrot Appearance: Below average height, with olive skin, short, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. Wears a light blue jacket over a white shirt, a dark blue skirt, white stockings, and brown shoes. Wears glasses on her face. Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Wanda Holzfäller Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to use magic wisely. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at casting spells. Storybook Romance Status: Platon Tychis is my boyfriend. He's a cool guy. "Oh Curses!" Moment: It's hard to want a destiny that involves me interfering with Zenon Perroquet, since I only like him as a friend. Favorite Subject: Magicology. I love using magic. Least Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells. I prefer not to cast evil spells. Best Friend Forever After: Zenon Perroquet. He's really nice to me. Biography Hello! I'm Rachel Ismenor. I'm the daughter of Princess Riquette and the granddaughter of King Ismenor. My grandfather was the king of the Isle of Lions. His daughter, my mother Riquette, had fallen in love with the handsome King Lino, who lived in the neighboring kingdom. But Mom had competition from the Swan Fairy's daughter Hermosa (the Swan Fairy ruled Lino's other neighboring kingdom). Mom was so grieved when Lino rejected her, so she told her father to do something about it. Grandpa turned an ugly dwarf named Rabot into Lino to marry Hermosa. He later had Lino taken prisoner, and Lino pretended to love Mom when she came to visit, but then she helped her father give a ruby to the Swan Fairy, and she was turned into stone. Lino was turned into a parrot. Later, once Lino, Hermosa, and the Swan Fairy regained their original shapes, a rival magician killed Grandpa. After the death of her father, Mom became queen of the Isle of Lions, and she married one of Lino's knights. I am an only child. Right now, I'm attending Ever After High. I like it here since there's lots of classes. I'm not popular here, though. Many people here forget that I'm a princess. It's because I'm ugly. I don't have long, flowing hair like Apple White - I've got short, curly hair. I don't like Apple, though. She's so stuck-up. But Platon Tychis thinks I'm cute - he's willing to date me. I've inherited some of my grandfather's magic powers, and I'm able to use magic. I like casting spells on things. But I prefer using my magic for good instead of evil. Probably one of my best skills is turning things into stone. Zenon Perroquet is a good friend of me. He's nice and handsome, though he only likes me as a friend. It's the same with me. Still, we get along great. I don't like my destiny at all because I don't want to be scorned in favor of a pretty girl. I don't want to be evil either. That's why I'm a Rebel. Trivia *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Erica Mendez. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Blue Parrot